Jason the Demon (TV Series)/School Dance Transcript
(theme song plays) (theme song ends) (The episode starts off with showing a poster about the school dance) Jason:Man this looks corny as hell. Clint:It does. (They walked away from the poster) Jason:You going? Clint:Yeah since there's nothing else to do. Jason:I am going only for the free pizza and cupcakes (Then Ian shows up in front of them) Ian:Guys, didn't you hear that the school dance is tomorrow Jason:We totally haven't heard that the school, even though there's posters all over school. Ian:Well are you guys going? Jason and Clint:Yep. Ian:Well, are you guys taking any dates. Jason:What? No! I am not taking any hoes! (then a girl walked by) Jason:She is an exception! (Jason follows her) (Clint rolls his eyes) Ian:You going with anybody clint? Clint:Nope, you going with anybody? Ian:Well I want to ask Mia out, but I am too scared. Clint:Don't worry man. You got this! Ian:Thanks! (Then it shows the girl, jason was following opening her locker) (She closes her locker and Jason was behind the locker) Jason:Sup lady. ???:Wait I know you, you are Jason! That new kid. Jason:Yeah and you are.... ???:I am in your math class. Jason:What's math? ???:You seriously don't know what math is? Jason:Is it history? ???:No dumbass! Anyways, I am Alexis. Jason:Nice to meet you, Alexis. Alexis:So why you here? Jason:Wanna go to the dance? Alexis:What with you? No! (She shuts her locker and walk away) Jason:Yeah, she likes me! (He smiles) (School bell rings) (Then it shows Ian in the classroom) Ian:Alright...you got this...be a badass...be a badass. (He walks up to Mia) Ian:Hey Mia! Mia:Sup Ian, I need to tell you something! Ian:Oh cool, me too! Mia:Oh, Well you can go first. Ian:No you can go. Mia:Well ok, well...Richard ask me to the dance! Ian:Richard? Mia:Yes! (Richard comes to Mia) Richard:Hey Mia! Mia:Hey Richard! Ian:Why you say yes to him? He is an asshole! Mia:Ian... Richard:What you call me nerd? Ian:I said you are an asshole- (Richard grabs Ian) Richard:Don't you ever call me an asshole! (Jason and Clint walked into class) (They see Richard grabbing Ian) Jason:Oh no...someone has to do something! Clint:Right! (Then, there is a moment of silence) Clint:Dude what the hell are you doing? Kick his ass! Jason:I don't feel like it and I am kind of interested to see how this will turn out. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT (Multiple students start chanting fight) Clint:Ugh, you are useless. (Clint throws a pencil box at Richard) Richard:Who did that? Clint:I did! (Richard puts Ian down) Richard:Do you know who I am? I am Richard! Jason:Wait...your name is richard? Richard:Yes... Jason:HAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR NICKNAME IS DICK! HAHHAAHA Richard:Are you making fun of me? Jason:SHUT UP DICK! BAHAHHAHAHA (Clint facepalms) Clint:Dude is going to get himself killed (Richard tackles Jason) Richard:Not funny now, huh? Jason:NO ONE ASKED YOU, DICK! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Richard:Ugh! (Richard punches Jason) Jason:AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. MAN YOUR PUNCHES ARE WEAK JUST LIKE YOU, DICK. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Richard:Screw you! (Richard gets up and turns to Mia) Richard:Yo bae, lets stay away from these weirdos. Lets sit in the front those weirdos won't follow us there. Mia:Uh ok... (They sit in the front) Jason:I guess you can say that, Richard's a dick! (The class groans) Jason:Oh screw you guys it's funny! (Then a scene shows Ian in the backyard) (Ian sighs) (Clint sees him and walked up to him) Clint:Yo Ian thanks for letting Jason and I stay at your place. Ian:No problem (He looks down) Clint:What's wrong, Ian? You still sad about Mia? Ian:Yeah. I had a crush on her for years and just seeing her date a dick like Richard just breaks my heart. Jason(offscreen):HAHAHAHAHAHA I GET IT, IAN! Clint and Ian:SHUT THE HELL UP JASON! Jason(offscreen):Damn, chill. Clint:Don't worry dude you will get over it. Ian:I hope. (Clint goes back inside) (Then shows a demon on top of Ian's house) Demon:Ooo! A lonely ugly ass fuckboy! Lets see if I can make his life more interesting! (He goes inside Ian's body) Ian:What the hell just happen I think I just hit puberty! (3 days later...) (It shows Alexis walking) Jason(offscreen):AYE ALEXIS WAIT UP. (Alexis rolls her eyes) Alexis:Here we go again (Jason runs up to Alexis) Jason:Are you an elevator? Cuz I would like to go down you! Alexis:Um no. Jason:Are you the sun cuz you the hottest thing I have ever seen. Alexis:Stop with the corny ass pick up lines. Jason:I will stop giving you the best pick up lines, if you give me your number. Alexis:Fine! (Alexis writes her number on a piece of paper) Alexis:Here. (Alexis walks away) Jason:Am I a player or what? (Jason calls the number) Phone speakers:911, what's your emergency? Jason:What's shaking baby! Phone Speakers:Um sir this is for emergencies! Jason:I have an emergency baby I need some head from somebody. (The number hung up) Jason:She couldn't resist my hot voice! (Then Possessed Ian walks up to Jason) Possessed Ian:Hey Jason. Jason:Ian, what's up! Where were you the last 3 days and why are your eyes yellow? Possessed Ian:No reason! Anyways I found something really cool, follow me. Jason:Ok! (Then they go to the storage room inside the school) (Possessed Ian closed the door while Jason was turned around) Possessed Ian:Hey Jason do you remember that demon you borrow $200 dollars from? Jason:Yeah, I remember that, still haven't paid him back! Wait how did you know about that? (He turns around and Ian wasn't there) Jason:What the- (Then possessed Ian start choking Jason) (Possessed Ian then turns into a demon) Possessed Demon Ian:WHERE IS MY MONEY Jason:Dude get off me I am choking! Possessed Demon Ian:I AM GONNA TELL YOU ONE LAST TIME! WHERE IS MY FUCKING MONEY! Jason:I SAID GET THE HELL OFF ME! (Jason turns into his Demon form and throws him to the shelves) (Jason then sees him) Jason:Tak? What did you do to Ian! (Tak then punches Jason and starts running away) (Jason then goes into the hallways to find him) (He turns back to his human form) Jason:Damn it. (It shows that the hallways were empty) (It then shows Jason, Mia and Clint at lunch together) Jason:So like I threw him to the shelves and it was a demon, it was tak and he just punch me and left the room I think he ate Ian! Mia:Ian is not missing... Jason:How do you know? Mia:He is literally right there eating trays. (Shows Ian on top of a lunch table) Ian:Give me your tray, give me your tray! (They all give him their trays) (He eats it) Ian:Delicious! Jason:Oh ok! Clint:Didn't you say that Ian was possessed by Tak or something? Jason:Yeah! So? Clint:Dude we gotta stop him... Jason:Nah I am good. (Then Richard walks up to Ian) Jason:Oh no here comes dick! Clint:Dude that joke getting stale... Mia:Was that joke ever good to began with! (Clint and Mia high five each other) Jason:Screw you guys... (Then shows Richard and Ian) Richard:Oh look what the weirdo is doing now. Possessed Ian:What you call me Richard:You heard me, I called you a WEIRDO (Possessed Ian grabs Richard and then his mouth) Clint:That's one big mouth... Jason:Yeah. It is. (It then shows Mia running to Ian and Richard) Mia:IAN, STOP! (Ian sees Mia) Ian's normal voice:Mia? (Then his head starts hurting) Ian(mix of his possess and his normal voice):AHHHHH! (Ian leaves the school) Mia:You ok Richard? Richard:Yeah. (There was a moment of silence) Mia:Aight cool (Everyone go back to what they are doing) (Then it shows a comic book transition) (Then it shows the school dance) (It shows Jason stuffing food in his backpack) (It shows Clint and other people on their phones) (Then it shows Richard and Mia dancing) (It then shows Ian seeing Mia and Richard dancing) Ian(normal voice):No...no Ian(possessed voice):TIME TO DIE! (he turns into Tak and then goes inside the school) (The kids see the demon and they started running away) (Clint sees Tak) Clint:Tak? (Jason turns around) Jason:Oh, Come on. (Jason turns into a swordman and slashes Tak) (Tak groans and then grabs Jason) Clint:Jason! (Then Puppy came out of nowhere and kicks Tak in the head) (Jason turns back to normal) Jason:Puppy! Clint:Dude where have you been? Puppy:I was at some dog strip club and there were some fine ass chicks man in fact I- Jason:Ok enough information. (Then Tak tries crushing them but they dodge it) (Clint turns into his demon form and punches Tak) Tak:Ugh! (Then Mia comes in front of Tak) Mia:Ian stop...it's me...Mia! Tak:Mia....AHHHHH! (Then Ian and Tak separate from each other) Tak:You are DEAD! (He starts running towards Mia) (Then Clint in his human form and Jason as a sword shows up and Clint kills Tak) (Tak then disappears into dust) (Then the sword gets out of his hand and Jason turn back to normal) Jason:Easy! (Then it shows Ian and Mia looking at each other) Jason:Can't wait for this romantic cliche ending! Ian:Mia I am sorry I acted that way Mia:It's ok I am sorry I dated a dick like Richard Jason:Heh dick! Mia and Ian:SHUT UP! Mia:Anyways do you wanna like play some video games at my place? Ian:Uh sure! (They leave the school) (The principal come in) Principal:WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE! JASON AND CLINT YALL ARE CLEANING THIS PLACE UP! (Jason turns into a sword and then clint grabs him and then slashes the principal) Clint:Ok dude lets get the hell out of here. (Clint flies away as the episode ends) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts